


轻拿轻放

by MargaretFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretFrost/pseuds/MargaretFrost
Summary: 他站在原地，看着日向费劲地仰起头，却又努力从余光里看他的滑稽模样。“你要在这里好好看包，不要偷用里面的钱去买汽水。”他躬身躲过影山砸来的排球，朝公园的另一边跑去。这是临近夏季学期末的一个午后。在影山的脚边，下过雨的地面聚起浅浅的水洼。云雾消散的天空鲜艳，明亮，泛起一绺绺湿润的水光。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	轻拿轻放

发生在某一个午后的无聊小故事

“啊。”日向眨眨眼，从嘴巴里尝出一股铁锈的味道。汗水从因运动而舒张的毛孔中滚落，从脸颊到下颌，一滴，两滴。他无言地抬头，同影山沉默相对。后者眉头紧皱，嘴角像往常那样永远下撇，仿佛那不是受面部肌肉的控制，而是被地心引力无法抵抗地往下扯似的。

日向低头看着自己的手掌，一滴鲜红的液体随着他的这一动作落在掌心。

“看，我的鼻子在流血。”他对影山说。

“笨蛋，我当然知道。”影山说。日向捏住鼻子，看着影山将排球放在地上，然后朝他走来。他张开嘴，还没能再发出一点声音，又有一股温热的液体从指缝往外涌。 “不要说话，把头向前倾一点。” 日向为这句命令式的语气做了个鬼脸，但还是乖乖照做了。他的样子或许很糟糕，以至日向甚至从影山那双硬邦邦的眼睛里看出一丝担忧，但他的表情向来都是那副凶巴巴的样子，所以看起来并没有很大区别。

“你……”影山犹豫着开口，他稍稍俯视，对上日向自下向上看的眼睛。

从这样的角度看去，那双眼睛显得更大，令影山词汇量匮乏的大脑无端蹦出“杏子”这样的字眼。日向的眼睛像一颗湿润的甜杏。这毫无由来的想法令他的胃一阵扭曲，身子羞耻地发抖。他像发球一样将这个念头狠狠击打出去。

“我什么？”日向站在由他落下的阴影里，白色的T恤血迹斑斑，发出的声音混含不清，大概是有一些血液顺着鼻咽跑进他的嘴巴。 “这公园的后面有个水池。”影山说，但这并不是他真正想说的。他的身体紧绷，仿佛站在入学面试的考官面前，而他永远也说不出问题的正确答案。但日向并没有觉察到他的异常。“那我过去洗个脸。”他抢到影山之前又飞快地补充道，“影山就留在这里看包。”

在日向说出这句话的时候，他感到胃底打结的感觉淡去了。“你一个人这么走，看得见路吗？”

当然，别小瞧我。日向说，他向前跑几步，然后像是想起什么似的回头：“影山！”

“什么？”

他站在原地，看着日向费劲地仰起头，却又努力从余光里看他的滑稽模样。“你要在这里好好看包，不要偷用里面的钱去买汽水。”

他躬身躲过影山砸来的排球，朝公园的另一边跑去。

这是临近夏季学期末的一个午后。在影山的脚边，下过雨的地面聚起浅浅的水洼。云雾消散的天空鲜艳，明亮，泛起一绺绺湿润的水光。

影山等了日向大约五分钟。在这期间，他百无聊赖地坐在长椅上，看着几个叽叽喳喳的小孩满公园跑来跑去，然后把自己绊倒在石头上。他在小孩拥挤的哭声中起身，拿起两个人的包和排球，往日向消失的方向走去。

远远的就听见哗哗的水声。日向背对着他，低头让水淋在脸上。“影山，血止不住。”日向说，他的声音闷在水里，听起来可怜又沮丧。

“你一直在用水冲鼻子吗？”影山问，“你到底有没有好好止血？”

“我有啊……可是血流得太多了。”

影山要日向把头抬起来给他看，但日向摇着头，怎样都不肯。“它会流出来。”日向说，声音甚至有些颤抖，“我一抬头血就会涌出来。”

在搞什么啊。影山焦躁地想。他看着日向弓起的背脊，脊柱的骨节隐隐埋在白色的T恤之下，像一串小小的，脆弱的玻璃珠。“呆子，是你一直用水冲血才会止不住。”他看见日向的背脊颤了一下，更是忍无可忍，一把将那人从水池边拉开。

他看清日向此刻的脸：湿漉漉的，在冷水长时间的冲刷下已经发白；沾水的前发黏在额前，像跌落水洼的小狗。落水小狗。此刻正用泛红的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪他，“你在干——”他吱吱喊叫，胳膊挣脱影山的束缚，毫无章法地挥动，甚至顾不上捏住鼻子，然后鼻血流进嘴巴，他被噎了一下，“干什么啊！”

然后他不说话了。因为一只干燥的手覆上来，在日向有所反应之前将手指压在他的鼻翼。“喂，头稍微低一点。”影山说。

“低头？”日向愣愣地重复。他感到影山手指上的茧。他的掌心有青草和泥土的味道，碰在他的鼻翼，像蝴蝶轻轻停留。

“不然血就会流到你的喉咙里，如果你想被呛死的话。”

“哦……”

在影山说完那句话后，他竟真的不再挣扎，而是乖乖地低头，任由影山捏住他的鼻子。日向前倾的身体轻轻挨近。鲜活的，温热。小犬一般的体温，妥帖地熨烫在手臂。他的眼皮轻轻闭上，一副全然将自己交付的模样。 影山看着他，看那双薄薄眼皮下眼珠轻轻滚动，心中又涌起那股感受。这对他来说并不陌生。许多次，在赛场、在乌野的体育馆，他在自己托球时高高跃起，动作里是全然的信赖，影山都涌起同样的感受。为什么你会这样。他心想。这样毫不费力地，全身心地去相信另一个人。

四下俱静，湿润的风带走远处的一片云，太阳从树梢后面伸出亮晶晶的脑袋。湿热的血仍渗入他并拢的指缝，比落在手背的阳光还要炙热，让他的拇指轻轻刺痛起来。

“它好像还在流，”一会儿，日向小声地说，唉声叹气的，“影山，你说如果止不住的话，我会不会因为失血过多死掉啊。”

“怎么可能会有人因为流鼻血而死掉啊。”

“哈哈，就是说嘛。”日向说，看上去因为这句话重新振奋起来，一双眼睛神采奕奕地看向影山，“流鼻血而死听起来也太逊了，而且我还要打败、啊！”他像是想起什么，整个人差点原地跳起来。

“你不要乱动！”

他又不再动了，被影山的一只手狠狠压住脑袋，只有眼珠鬼鬼祟祟地转。一会儿，掌心下传来闷闷的声音。

“影山同学，我快要闷死了。”

“那就闷着。”

“在闷死之前我有话要问。”日向固执得很，“今天还能练习吗？”

“帮你把血止住后我去跑步，不想和病恹恹的家伙打球。”

“怎么这样啊……”

“明天。”影山松开压在日向鼻子上的手，看着原本低垂的脑袋迅速的抬起来，睁大眼睛不可思议地看向说话的人。他看见日向虹膜上的颜色在阳光下闪闪发光。他费了好大力气，才没将有些发热的脸颊转向别处。

血已经止住了。

回家的路上，不知道哪里的小狗从上一个街区就一直跟着他，影山停在路边等红灯，小狗也跟着停下，含着裤脚就不愿意放。

不似那些远远地绕过自己，或者在他接近时瑟瑟发抖的动物，面前的小犬咬咬他的裤脚，小小的身体奋力扭动着，一双杏子般湿漉漉的眼睛发亮地看他。

“……回去。”影山对它说。小狗又听不懂人话，在影山脚边一屁股蹲下，仰起脸，朝他晃动短短的尾巴。

小狗脖子上挂着牌子，上面细细刻着家庭住址。

他向前迈步，小狗也忙不迭站起来，晃着尾巴就要跟上。他们相互对视，大眼瞪小眼。没辙，影山突然觉得自己被打败了。

……骗人的吧。他珍惜地抱起小狗，感受到细嫩绒毛之下热烘烘的温度。

被抱在怀里的小狗显得心满意足，轻柔地，湿漉漉地舔过手指那处余温尚存的皮肤，怡然自得，将自己全然交付。


End file.
